


When You Need Me

by rebelswithacause



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lestrolly, Molstrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelswithacause/pseuds/rebelswithacause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expected this, but he somehow hadn't prepared himself for how hard it would hit him. He knew he held a strange sense of affection for Molly, but he hadn't expected to ever care so deeply for her well-being as he did right now. That's the thing about love though, isn't it? It comes in stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this is not BETA'd, nor will it ever be. I created this fic for my personal benefit. Just something to get out my Molstrade feelings. Please no hate. I'm aware it's not perfect, but as it is fanfiction and not an new york times best selling novel, I expect that it shouldn't bug anyone too much. Enjoy. :D

The New Scotland Yard was frantic. People were shoving, papers were flying, and the phones would not stop ringing. Moriarty’s small appearance set the place ablaze with confusion and worry. Sally Donavan paced in anticipation, waiting for her superior to show up and give orders. Glancing at the door, she saw him walk in, eyes widening as he took in the chaos surrounding him. Sally quickly rushed to his side.

“The telecast lasted approximately a full two minutes before it cut out.”  She muttered, walking quickly to match his pace.  He was making a beeline for his office, probably to avoid getting hit in the head as Sally had minutes prior. “What are we supposed to do?”

“He won’t pull anything else today.” Greg Lestrade replied, rushing quickly to his office before stopping midway through the door. He turned back to Sally. “Even so, we need to make sure all of his targets are safe.”

Sally’s eyebrows rose. “I was under the impression that England was his target.” She said.

Greg glared at her. “I mean Sherlock. I need you to call Sherlock and John to make sure they’re okay. I’ll call Molly and Mrs. Hudson.” He said, waving her off.

Sally nodded, before turning and dashing off to do as he ordered. Greg watched her run before turning into his office. He shut his office door and took a deep breath. Today was going to be extremely stressful. Picking up the phone on his desk, he quickly dialed Molly’s number first. She picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?” her voice said inquisitively, soft and the slightest bit afraid.

“Molly, it’s Greg.” He said quickly. He heard her let out a sigh of relief and situated himself in his chair as he waited for her to reply.

“Greg? Oh, thank god. Sorry, I was just a bit worried about- you know.”

“Of course. Uh- that’s actually why I’m calling. Are you okay?” He asked, trying to make his voice sound as calm as possible. If he freaked, there was a ninety percent chance that Molly would freak, which he didn’t want in the slightest.

“I’m fine. Well, as fine as the rest of England I guess. What about you?”

A small smile graced Greg’s lips. Leave it to Molly to be concerned about others when her psychotic ex-boyfriend came back from the dead. “I’m fine.” He replied, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He was answered with a long pause, completely silent, save for the sound of their breathing. He switched his phone to the other ear. “Molly? Are you still there”

“I’m scared.” she finally replied.

Greg swallowed thickly. He expected this, but he somehow hadn’t prepared himself for how hard it would hit him. He knew he held a strange sense of affection for Molly, but he hadn’t expected to ever care so deeply for her well-being as he did right now. His feeling had somehow grown immensely over such a small period of time. He supposed he was just another stage closer to falling in love with her. That's the thing about love, isn't it? It comes in stages. 

“Listen, Molly, everything is going to be okay. I’m not going to let him get to you.” He said slowly, trying his best to reassure her and shake off the weird feelings gripping him close. “Do you have anyone you can stay with for the time being?”

"N-no. Well, no one who will let me bring Toby.”

“Toby? You mean your cat?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied, sniffling quietly. It was only then that Greg realized she was crying. It hit him like a punch to the gut. Or maybe a thousand. Molly Hooper crying was something of sad fairytale. You never want the princess to cry, but in the end, she always does. Greg listened as she took small, even breaths, trying to calm herself.

“Surely Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson would let you bring him.”

“Sherlock hates Toby, he’s allergic. He tried to dissect him.” Molly replied. 

“Oh, um, that’s fine. Listen, I don’t want to be weird or anything, but you could stay at my house if you like. I’m not going to be there until late tonight, but if you want, you can go there.” Greg said, awkwardly trying not the sound awkward.

"What about your wife?" she asked.

Greg couldn't contain the wince her words created. That wound was still pretty deep. "She's left me... again. Moved out about two months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" _  
_

"It's fine, Molly. Don't worry about it." Greg interupted her. "And I would be happy to have you over."

“I- if it isn’t a bother…” Molly said, hesitant to accept his offer.

“Of course not, Molly. I’ll text you the address. I’m calling Mrs. Hudson next and can send her over to keep you company if you like?”

“Yes, please.” She said quietly.

“Great, just make yourself at home. I’ll see you tonight.” Greg said, smiling.

“You too… and Greg?”

“What?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
